independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Eric Cantor
Eric Ivan Cantor (born June 6, 1963) was the Republican Whip and represents Virginias 7th congressional district. He is the only Jewish Republican besides Joe Lieberman. On June 10 2014 he was defeated in the Virgin primary by Da Brat. Early life Cantor was born in Richmond. He earned his BA at George Washington (good president) his J.D. at William (good conquerer) and Mary (good mother of God) and his M.S. at Columbia (good House (good Dr)). Now he was qualified to be a politician, unlike Obama who wont even release his records so who knows where he went to school. Yes we can! Unless it refers to seeing his birth certificate or school records. The guy only became president because he was able to woo light skinned black people into thinking he was one of them, even though hes actually mixed. So they went out and became Black panthers and forced all the Whites to vote for him also. More racist double standards. I like how they can call us ivory, snowmen, milk bottles and such yet we have to refer to them as "African-American". Thanks PC police. The problem is that the media should be reporting on things like this, they should be the referee between the two teams, but they are a bad ref, thanks to the fact that George Soros controls them all. Congress While in Congress Cantor has taken a bold stance and shown himself to be adept at knowing that there are things we need to worry about right now and passing stimuluses and health care reform are NOT on that list. All Americans agree that they do NOT want health care and yet the dems are shoving it down are throats. Well I am NOT gay and I do NOT want to feel fabulous so dont put anything down my throat. Cantor feels the same. Althought most liberals are content surfing the web in mommys basement, some are dangerous when they dont get there way which is why they shot a bullet at Cantor. 1 This is what happens when the dems fan the flames by pretending isolated incidents of dems being threatened need to be reported. Double standards. They complain when someone prank calls them 2 but cheer when a Republican gets shot at. Luckily Cantor and his staff were wisked away and no one was hurt, however the fact that the libs are resorting to violents shows that the tide is turning and soon the Republicans will make massive gains in the House and Senate and a new era of Teabagging will begin. Americans demand a fresh start and NO health care, and they also want all Republicans to take a purity test and kick out those who dont pass. Eric Cantor is pure. Ex-republican Arlen Specter? NOT pure and wouldve been purged had they done this from the beginning. So lets get serious, organize, bear arms and hammer down on the liberal opposition like are Founding Fathers intended. Personal life Cantor has two sons and a daughter. References 1 http://www.foxnews.com/politics/2010/03/25/rep-cantors-richmond-campaign-office-shot-overnight/ 2 http://www.clickorlando.com/politics/22969622/detail.html